The Love of Night
by TheDemigodofAwesome
Summary: Percy dies and falls in love with Nyx. Erebus fades after bringing Luke Castellan back from the dead and merging his soul with Klaus, the original hybrid, and setting him on a rampage. A rampage that the Winchesters have to stop. RATED T MAY GO UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Death**_

He was almost asleep when he noticed the strange dwarf with a bow outside of the Zeus cabin. Only too late did he realize what was going on and the arrow hit him in the stomach. He let loose a cry of pain. After all his journey's he didn't think anything could hurt worse than holding the doors of death closed while riding the elevator back from Tartarus but he was wrong. His vision already was blurry as he crawled his way to the salt water fountain in the corner of his cabin but he knew it was futile and darkness was over coming him.

The last thing he heard before dying was the door bursting open.

-x-

Perseus Jackson, Bane of Kronos, Freer of Thanatos, defeater of Ares, retriever of Zeus's Master Bolt, escaper of Tartarus, bane of Gaea, Son of Poseidon, one of the Seven, and bane of Titans and Giants. All this makes you deserve the Isles of the Blessed. So go on Nephew you deserve it."

"Thank You, Milord" replied Percy.

**AN it's small but it works**


	2. Chapter 2: Nyx

Chapter 2: The Meeting

It was just another day on the isles of the blessed, or so I thought I was doing my regular training exercises in the gym when a strange clearly not dead person followed Hades, my adoptive father, into the gym.

I must say the person following my dad in was beautiful with hair as black as night a black dress and beautiful royal purple eyes. That is when I realized who it was, "Lady Nyx", I exclaimed falling into a deep bow.

"Rise Perseus it is time you came back to the world of the living." Lady Nyx replied.

My shields suddenly flew up. "Why?" I asked.

"My husband faded recently when he brought someone back from the dead and merged the one he brought back's soul with the soul of Klaus Michelson, an original mix between a vampire and a werewolf before setting him on a rampage."

"Who did he bring back?"

"Luke Castellan"

"Anything else I need to know before I leave"

"Sam and Dean Winchester, monster hunters are after him"

"Fine" I sighed, "let's go."

-X-

The black 67 Chevy impala drove up to the curb as quiet as a mouse. As the two brothers got out of the car a shadow leapt from the tree line to "greet" them. Before it could though the air shimmered and a hooded figure appeared. "Stay back Luke, or Klaus, or whoever you are. They are not to be touched I sent you to Hades once and I will do it again."

A voice spoke behind Luke, "He is right Castellan leave now."

"Ha, first angel to agree with me thanks ass I mean Cas." The hooded figure said.

The angel just grunted in response before noticing the beast was gone

"Well, see you later shitlords." And he vanished just as quickly as he appeared.

AN yeah there is Nyx and the Winchesters and Klaus I Know it is short but I am just getting started so don't throw any crap at me


	3. Chapter 3: The Case

_**Chapter 3: The Case**_

Sam pov

"Who was that guy?" I asked Cas

"That, even I do not know Sam." he replied.

"Then we have to hunt him." Said Dean.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea on your part Dean I too have been to hell both Tartarus and Elysium and I am part god known as a demigod as well as made immortal and am boyfriend of Lady Nyx, Primordial goddess of the night." A new voice said.

A gun was suddenly at his head and Dean said, "Why should we trust you."

"Go ahead shoot please" he said as dean pulled the trigger… the bullet went right through him, "see I told you I am immortal. Now if you will let me go I must go talk to my girlfriend." And with that he disappeared.

-x-

Percy POV

As soon as I appeared I was tackled to the ground in a hug while Nyx and I laghed at what I had said to the Winchesters before we started kissing passionately before we started to take our shirts off.

_**AN hey guys chapter three done**_


End file.
